I Never Knew: A Friz Oneshot
by Jeniel0303
Summary: Franco Baldwin & Elizabeth Webber have recently gotten engaged and are looking forward to spending their lives together. This is a Sweet oneshot with a peek into their lives and the love they share.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Or hey to the one or two Friz fans that follow me lol As most of you know, my daughter went through a medical crisis. As a thank you for all the amazing generous support I received during that time, I offered to write a oneshot for ANY couple n GH. One of the first requests I received was for Friz lol While I am definitely not a Friz fan, I've watched the show and felt like I could write a story that their fans would enjoy. And I hope you do! Please leave any reviews or thoughts in the comments!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **@buttercup0303**

"Boys! Come on! Time to get ready to go see Santa!" Elizabeth's frazzled voice rang out, as she scrambled to gather everything she needed. She was usually so much more together, but after three consecutive twelve hour shifts, she was exhausted.

She reached out to grab her scarf when the light hit the gorgeous princess-cut diamond on her left finger. She stopped to admire the way it sparkled in the light, twisting her hand to and fro to catch the different angles.

She jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, a slow smile spreading across her face as she leaned back against Franco's hard chest. She breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne, a smell that never failed to send butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

"See something you like?" Franco's husky voice teased, as he ran his hands up and down her tiny waist. Turning in his arms, Elizabeth tilted her head back and shot him a sultry smile, her bluish-gray eyes sparkling brighter than the diamond on her ring finger.

"I see a lot of things I like right now." She said, leaning forward at the same time he leaned down. Their lips met in a lingering kiss that quickly turned heated, Franco's fingers digging into her hips, pulling her closer.

The sound of thunderous footsteps clambering down the stairs had Elizabeth pulling away quickly, blotting at her lips hastily. Franco turned away and surreptitiously adjusted himself before turning to beam at two of the three boys he'd come to love as his own.

"Mom! Is Dad meeting us there?" Jake asked excitedly, practically jumping in place. Elizabeth beamed at him, thrilled to see how well he was doing. Just a few months ago, she'd been terrified her son had been irreparably damaged by Helena Cassadine. But now, he was the picture of physical and mental health.

"Yes, Jake. Your dad and Sam are going to meet us there with Danny and Scout."

Her smile slipped a little when she caught Aiden's downcast eyes. Her heart broke and for the millionth time, she cursed Lucky for putting his need to 'find himself' over the needs of his boys.

But like she always did, she plastered a smile on her face and defended him.

"Hey, Aiden. I know your dad wishes he could be here too. But he's out there making sure the world is safe from bad guys. But he loves you so much."

"Yeah, if only he could show it every, I don't know, year or two." Franco snarked almost inaudibly. Liz elbowed him and kept the smile on her face.

Before she could offer more platitudes, Franco dropped on his haunches in front of her youngest.

"But hey, just cuz your dad can't make it home to spend the holidays with you, doesn't mean it's not gonna be a great Christmas. We're gonna have lots of fun and do really great manly things together, right, kiddo?" Franco added some bass to his voice at the end, making Aiden giggle and nod.

Elizabeth sighed, and imagined that her face must be the literal embodiment of a heart eyes emoji right about now. Because there was no way anyone looking at her couldn't tell how very much in love with this man she was.

Another clatter down the stairs signaled Cameron's arrival. She glanced up and rolled her eyes, his appearance telling her this was about to be yet another battle.

"Cameron, why aren't you dressed?"

"Because I'm sixteen, not a baby. I know Santa doesn't-."

"Cameron Webber!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Doesn't have a whole lot to give the most popular kid in high school." Franco jumped in, filling in the rest of Cam's sentence with whatever popped into his mind. He shot an expectant look towards Cam. "Right, Cam?"

Cameron grinned at Franco and shrugged.

"Right."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and counted to ten. For the hundredth time that week, she asked herself when her adorable 12 year had turned into this...this...this teenager. She swore that one day he had gone up the stairs a lovable, sweet preteen and come downstairs a sullen, moody high schooler.

"Cameron, put on your jacket and gloves. You're going." Her tone brooked no argument and even Cameron's moody teenagerness was no match for Elizabeth's "Mom" voice. With a heavy sigh, he stomped over to the closet to grab his jacket.

"Maybe we can stop at GameStop on the way home, pick up a new game?" Franco suggested. Cameron tossed him an appreciative smile over his shoulder and Franco winked at him. He winced when he met Elizabeth's watchful gaze, thinking he was in trouble. But she just smiled and shook her head.

"Look away, boys. Mommy's about to make you all very uncomfortable." With that, she strolled up to Franco, looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, lingering kiss amidst a chorus of "Mom"s and disgusted groans from her boys. But they weren't genuine. Because all three of her boys loved her more than anything in the world. And they loved Franco too. It was hard not to love someone who loved their mom as much as he did, and made her as happy as he did. They shared grins before resuming their exaggerated groaning.

Elizabeth pulled back with a laugh.

"Okay, Okay. I'm done."

"I'm not." Franco replied, yanking her back towards him, heat in his eyes. Laughing, Elizabeth dodged his kiss and danced out of his arms, tossing him a look of promise.

With a heavy sigh, Franco gave in.

"Alright, let's go! Santa's waiting!" He called out, leading the charge out the door.

Elizabeth watched her men walk out the house, feeling utterly content. With a happy sigh, she grabbed her coat and followed them out the door.

The group the walked back into the Webber house was significantly less cheerful than they were when they had left. After Jake's sad, difficult talk with Andrew, he'd withdrawn a bit. His obvious misery seeped over to Cam and Aiden, who knew what it was like to have a father one minute and the next not. Franco watched Liz watch Jake go up the stairs, worry in her eyes. He also watched her plaster a smile on her face for her other two boys, straightening her back. He knew she wasn't about to let them see her break. Her strength was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Who wants hot chocolate and cookies?" She asked cheerfully. Cam and Aiden cheered. She turned into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the pantry. Franco sidled out of the room and up the stairs, knocking on Jake's door.

He pushed open the door and leaned against the doorframe. He could see by his reddened eyes and nose that Jake had been crying. He cursed the God who would continue to bring such pain to this incredible kid.

"Hey Jake, can I come in?"

Jake nodded, sniffling. Franco walked over and sat beside him on the floor, shoulder to shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, kiddo. But Drew is still in your life and he always will be. He's still your dad. He's just not the only one. But think about how lucky you are, kid. Not only do you have a new dad who loves you, but you have an Uncle who loves you so much he wants to be your dad too." He said gently. Then he elbowed him gently, teasing, "Not to mention you're about to have the coolest, most handsome and talented stepdad in the world."

Jake laughed at this, just like Franco wanted him to.

"That's true. I guess I didn't think of it that way." Jake said, his shoulders lifting a little.

"That's right. So now you just have more people to love you. Nothing to be sad about that."

Jake thought for a moment before looking up at Franco and beaming.

"You're right. I'm really glad you're going to be my dad too, Franco."

Franco was constantly surprised by the well of emotion this kid could bring out of him. He nodded and hugged Jake close.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

Elizabeth stepped out of the doorway and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she sent a silent prayer of thanks. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve this, but everyday Franco showed her just how right she'd been to give him her heart. And not just hers. But to trust him with her children's hearts.

Her world a little brighter than it had been just moments ago, Elizabeth blotted her cheeks, took a deep breath, and quietly went back downstairs to finish making snacks for her boys. And to plan.

Franco jogged down the stairs looking for Elizabeth. He paused on the landing, staring in surprised delight at the scene in front of him. Candles flickered warmly around the darkened room, a platter of grapes and cheeses sitting on the coffee table, alongside two flutes of champagne.

"Was I upstairs that long?" He asked jokingly, looking around. He caught his breath as Elizabeth stepped into his line of sight, wearing a long, flowing white gown. Her hair was piled on top of her head in delicate curls, her exquisite face glowing with love and happiness. As always, Franco was left breathless, wondering how he had managed to get an angel to fall in love with him.

"My God, Elizabeth. You're stunning." He said hoarsely. Elizabeth smiled. Franco always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"What's all this?" He asked, gesturing around the room.

"I sent the boys upstairs to enjoy their hot cocoa and cookies. I wanted the night for ourselves. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Franco tilted his head and smiled, overwhelmed with love and gratitude.

"Elizabeth."

She walked over and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch. Sinking down beside him, she stared into his eyes, willing him to really hear what she was about to say.

"From the moment you walked into my life, you've never done anything I expected you to. I never expected us to become friends, I certainly never expected us to become lovers. But we did and the biggest surprise to me was how right it all felt. Franco, I'm in love with you. Desperately, head over heels in love with you. And I can't wait to marry you."

Franco stared at her and shook his head.

"Why?"

Elizabeth looked surprised.

"Why? Franco, because you love me the way I've always dreamed of being loved. Because you love my boys the way I've always dreamed someone would love them. Because you see me, every part me, the good and the bad, and you love me anyways."

"I've done terrible things. Things I can't even think about without feeling cold and dark inside. There are people out there that don't think I deserve to live, let alone love."

"They don't matter. We do. You, me, and our boys. You're not the person who did those horrible things anymore. You were sick and not in control of your actions. Franco, you're a good man. I'm proud to be with you. I need you to understand that and believe me." She said intently, staring into his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you? Elizabeth, you-you're like this gorgeous, perfect porcelain doll. Like, all delicate and beautiful with like, ridiculously flawless skin, I mean, that's not normal, am I right? But like, a porcelain doll that's like, also made out of steel. Because you're the strongest woman, hell, person I've ever met. And the thought, the idea that I get to marry you? An actual angel? I just-I just- I can't believe that I could ever deserve you."

Elizabeth watched Franco ramble like he always did, a soft smile on her face, tears in her eyes. She stepped closer and cupped his face.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you think you deserve me or if anyone thinks you deserve me. You do. Franco Baldwin, you are the love of my life. I never knew I could be this happy or this in love, or be this loved. I never knew that I could be supported the way you support me. I never knew what it was like to have a real partner, here with me day in and day out, through all the glorious ups and devastating downs of parenthood, until you came into my life. Baby, you've changed my life and my boys' lives forever. In the best possible way. I'm not sure I deserve you."

Franco cleared his throat, blinking back tears.

"I love you, Elizabeth Imogene- Imogene? Really?-Webber. And I can't wait to make you my wife." He said with a grin, before lowering his head to meet Elizabeth's laughing lips.

Later that night, Elizabeth's warm body draped over his, her head resting on his warm chest, Franco stared up at the ceiling, a goofy grin on his face. He ran his fingers up and down her bare back, before pulling her tighter against him. She simply sighed in sleep and snuggled closer.

He thought about her words earlier that night and smiled.

"I didn't either, Elizabeth. I never knew I could be this happy. I never knew." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, and linking fingers with her, he closed his eyes to dream about the rest of their lives.


End file.
